


Steep By Steep

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Dorks, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shopping Malls, Tea, Tea Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Vanilla,” Magnus observes as his eyes fall on the box. “Out of all of the exotic options, this is your favorite?”“Nothing wrong with sticking to the basics,” Alec replies. “But I don’t mind spicing it up every now and then.”orMagnus is determined to win the affections of the gorgeous man who works in the tea shop in the mall.





	Steep By Steep

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](https://magnusbicon.tumblr.com/post/185185149230/egg-rolls-one-time-i-got-a-sample-from-the-tea) and just couldn't resist

“Magnus, we came in through Primark. You’re going the wrong way,” Catarina insists, smacking Magnus’ shoulder as he strides through the mall, ignoring her pleas.

“I know what I’m doing, Cat.” 

He can feel her glare on the side of his face, but it doesn’t stop him from moving forward. She’s right, of course. They  _had_  entered the mall through Primark, but they had also passed a certain store during their shopping trip that happened to have the most handsome man standing behind the counter, and Magnus is determined to find his way back to him before they leave. His steps are quick, taking him toward the food court, and just as he reaches the outer edges of the many restaurants, he spots it. 

_Steep By Steep_. A family owned tea shop. 

“There!” he says, pointing, and a confused noise leaves Cat’s throat as he slows his pace and smoothly walks through the doorway, shoulders back and chin raised. 

He’s hit with a pleasant smell as soon as he enters, the scent of herbs strong and rich in his nose, and it calms his overexcited heart. Boxes upon boxes of tea line every wall, a rainbow of colors and flavors, and if Magnus wasn’t already enchanted by the staff, he would definitely be sold on the products. He makes sure not to look over at the counter right away, though, instead perusing the different options stretched out on the shelves before him. 

“I wasn’t aware you were this passionate about tea,” Cat comments dryly.

Magnus can tell just by her tone that she’s figured it out already. She recognizes Magnus’ type when she sees it by now, and though she’s been dragged through many unbearably stupid efforts to win others’ affections, she never stops him from taking a shot. He appreciates it greatly. 

They walk around the store for a few minutes, taking in the many options, before they’re finally met with a voice at their backs. 

“Can I help you find something?”

His voice is low, pleasant enough to send a shiver down Magnus’ spine, and he finds that he is not disappointed in the slightest as he turns and gets a much closer look at him than he had earlier. He stands with his hands folded behind his back, his posture impeccable and a little bit intimidating, but the small grin on his face is easygoing. A pair of thickly-framed black glasses sit on his nose, matching his dark, unruly hair and acting as a window to wide hazel eyes. 

He’s absolutely  _delectable_ , and it’s not until Cat elbows him in the side that he realizes he hasn’t actually answered the question. He clears his throat to buy himself a few more seconds and tries to come up with a reason for entering the store, barely holding back a glare as Cat lets out a quiet laugh. 

“Yes,” he finally answers, swaying his shoulders to distract from his brief misstep, “I was wondering, how many flavors of tea are there?”

The man–  _Alec_ , according to his name tag– raises his eyebrows, but his reply is instantaneous. “In the world, around 1,500. In the shop, about 300. Were you looking to expand your tastes?”

The question comes out seriously, but Magnus swears he can see a glint in the man’s eye as he says it, as though he’s hoping it will trigger a specific response from him. Magnus’ lips curl up at the corners against his will, and he tilts his head, considering. 

“Well that depends, Alexander,” he says, putting emphasis on the extended name. He’s not even sure he’s right, but judging by the way Alec’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, he thinks he is. “What’s your favorite flavor?” 

Alec hums, a barely perceptible smile on his face and he ponders this for a moment, then he leans forward into Magnus’ space, completely stealing his breath as he holds eye contact. It’s not until he moves back again that Magnus realizes he actually grabbed something from the shelf behind him, and he lets out a breathy laugh at the pride in Alec’s expression as he hands the box over.

“Vanilla,” Magnus observes as his eyes fall on the box. “Out of all of the exotic options, this is your favorite?” 

“Nothing wrong with sticking to the basics,” Alec replies with a shrug before a grin spreads across his face. “But I don’t mind spicing it up every now and then.” 

Cat mimes gagging in Magnus’ peripheral vision but he barely notices, thoroughly charmed by Alec’s shameless flirting. He doesn’t regret marching back here whatsoever. 

“I suppose I’ll have to keep it around my apartment, then,” Magnus says, turning to grab two more boxes, “just in case the need arises.” 

“Wise choice,” Alec nods enthusiastically, and Magnus feels himself smiling genuinely. A tough feat for someone he’s just met. 

Alec takes his time ringing him up, convincing him to sign up for email updates about the latest flavor arrivals, and he quickly jots something down on the receipt before he places it in the bag. He holds it over the counter for Magnus, who makes sure their fingers brush as he takes it, and just a minute later him and Cat are exiting the store. 

“You insisted on doing all of that and you didn’t even get his number?” Cat asks exasperatedly, and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“I’m fairly sure I did, Cat,” he says, reaching into the bag for the receipt, “do you really doubt my abilit-”

He stops in the middle of the walkway, staring blankly at the receipt for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter, much to Cat’s embarrassment.

Because on the bottom of the receipt in messy handwriting are the words, “ _Tea you later_ ,” and a phone number. 


End file.
